The Ultimate Battle
by KiLL3R4539
Summary: Shadow and Sonic attack Robotnik's new Egg Carrier. What will happen.  Horrible at summaries


The Ultimate Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters or items. Takes place a month after "A Different Setting."

Shadow was on the temple in the Ancient Ruins staring at the sunset. He did this very often to clear his mind. He noticed a blue plane, otherwise known as the Cyclone, pull up next to him. It contained a small light orange fox named Tails, and a blue hedgehog named Sonic. "Hey Shadow, long time no see," Sonic said. "What do you want?" "Robotnik has made another Egg Carrier," Tails shouted. "And you want me to help you destroy it?" "Yes," Tails replied. "What's in it for me?" "Any chaos emeralds we find are yours," the cobalt hedgehog replied. "Fine I'll help." With that Shadow jumped on the plane's wing.

As the trio reached the Egg Carrier, a barrage of gun fire came at them. "Shit," Shadow yelled when the wing he was on broke off from a bullet. He jumped to the surface of the Egg Carrier and shouted "Chaos spear!" As he flung his arm, several golden spears of energy flew at some of the robots and turrets destroying everything they touched. He landed on a clear area to rest. He saw Sonic and Tails crash/ land on the other end of the craft. This craft was three times the size of the others.

Shadow decided to head inside of the ship. At the end of a corridor, three robots came out of nowhere. Shadow spun up into a ball and hit the three with a homing attack. An alarm sounded and ten Shadow androids came out of the ceiling. The androids had yellow streaks in their quills unlike the previous models Shadow had faced. Shadow decided to run around them and find a room where he would stand a better chance. He soon found a room in the shape of a circle. "Perfect," he muttered. The androids came in and started to dash at him. Shadow kicked the head off of one and chaos speared two others. "Seven to go," he again muttered. He then used chaos control to slow down time. He struck all of them several times before resuming time. They all exploded in seconds. Suddenly, Sonic ran into the room. "What's up," he asked. "Where's Tails." "He went to get his other plane." Then all the doors in the room shut, and a glass wall went between them. Robotnik then showed up on a screen. "You two can be the ultimate test for my latest inventions," he said. "Whatever bring it on," Sonic shouted. Then two figures jumped from the ceiling. The one on Sonic's side was Mecha Sonic. (The one from Sonic and Knuckles). The one on Shadow's side was Mecha Shadow. "Let's get this over with," Shadow said. With that they began their battle.

Shadow had been having trouble with his enemy being that it was more advanced than Mecha Sonic. Shadow then charged up a light speed attack and flew at his opponent. He hit it so hard it flew into the wall, and it made a loud crash. Sonic had just finished off his opponent as well. They had to separate due to the barrier. Shadow continued down the corridor until he heard crying. "What the hell," he whispered. He soon found the source; it was Amy who had apparently been kidnapped. "Shadow?" "Let me get you out," he said. He unlocked the door and noticed chains around her arms. "What did he do to you?" He quickly removed the chains. "He raped me," she cried out. She began to cry into her hands. Shadow quickly comforted her as she had done a month ago. "I'll get you out of here." She got up, and they continued walking. Soon, they ran into Sonic and Tails outside. He carefully helped Amy into the plane. Just before Shadow got in, Mecha Shadow grabbed him and flew off.

Mecha Shadow rammed both of them in to the bridge, and they went through to the other side, killing Robotnik in the process. Mecha Shadow had managed to get ripped in half trying to kill Shadow. It crawled toward Shadow in an attempt to kill him. However, Shadow had a gun pointed at its head. "Sayonara, bitch," Shadow muttered before firing.

The ship was going down fast. He dropped the gun and quickly jumped off the falling aircraft. He couldn't use chaos control without an emerald, so he just had to hope he would survive the impact.

Amy was walking through the jungle in the Ancient Ruins. She was trying to get over what had happened recently. She wasn't worried about Shadow though. She was convinced he would be fine. She looked up and gasped at what she saw. Shadow was lying there in a pool of blood. A large wound was on his side. She rushed over to him. He was still breathing. She took out her phone and told Cream to meet her at where she was. She made an attempt to slow the bleeding by putting his head in her lap. She didn't know much about first aid. He was barely conscious. "Stay awake Shadow you can't go to sleep," she said worriedly. He complied. Cream showed up soon and helped Amy carry Shadow to her house.

Shadow recovered after a week of rest. He went back to his home in the jungle. Everyone else carried on with their lives as usual.

The End


End file.
